Vehicles, such as automobiles, include a variety of external lighting systems, including headlights, tail lights, tag lights, and the like. Such lighting systems may serve a variety of functions, such as improving visibility for the driver, providing alerts to pedestrians or other drivers, and otherwise providing for increased safety in the operation of the vehicle. Vehicles also frequently include windshield wiper systems, allowing a vehicle operator to clear rain or other material from the windshield from within the vehicle.